The Terminators: Army of Legend: Origin of Terrias
by Sir Areis Lionheart
Summary: In this extension to the "Terminators: Army of Legend" series, the grave origins of Terrias and Aria are explored, detailing their hellish experiences in an abusive home, stretching into their second chance at life as they join the ranks of Alex Vaughn and the Terminator Militia. NOTE: TAKES PLACE DURING VOL IV Rated M: For Intense Violence, Strong Language, and Sexual Content
1. Prologue: Life's Greatest Illusion

_**Prologue**_**: Life's Greatest Illusion**

-**New Alexandria, Montana-**

**-**_**27 August 2012-**_

**-**_**0012 Hours**_**-**

The quiet city lay shrouded in darkness, in the shadow of the nearby, artificial mountain range. New Alexandria sprawled on for miles, and from his vantage point, a young servine could see out beyond the entire, fifty square mile expanse that the sprawling city covered. His frayed, black, leather trench coat dangled at his ankles, blowing faintly in the warm breeze emanating from the _Fiernes _Curtain, a massive, miles tall wall of dragonfire, seeming to flow like a glowing, red-orange, lava-like waterfall, stood still, the hot red glow emanating far into the cloud-filled atmosphere, visible from even the southernmost tip of the Northern United States. His Frinesi 12-guage was laying against the oak banister, and Terrias held the golden pommel of his silver-sheathed, rune-encarved, ruby blade, _Bloodfire_. The sheathe was decorated in beautiful vine carvings, with an encrusted ruby, sapphire, and emerald., and a diamond carving of his bonding symbol with his dragon, a design that faintly resembled an energy sword from the famous _Halo _video game series.

1st Lieutenant Terrias stood alone on the balcony of the top floor of the military club. The suite floor, the central hub of the entire militia to which he was indebted to. The army's leader, a young man named Alex Vaughn, had done many a good deed for him, and he felt forever indebted to the boy. Terrias was a servine with a checkered past, his life before his enlistment had been nothing but sorrow, pain, and torment. He found himself still in shock at how he was treated her, he was a friend...a brother...to these soldiers, he was also an officer, and greatly respected among the ranks, both higher and lower than the one he himself held.

Although he had only been the protege to the Great Commander for little over four months, he still felt that he had been with the fabled Alpha Company since their founding on Independence Day of 1997. Already he had seen one hellish regime fall, one war to end, only for another similar to begin. He had been hunted by the American government, as had the rest of the militia, because of their conservative roots. He closed his eyes, remembering the announcement over the television, the one that had played long before he had joined, and while he evil owner slept...

"_...As of today, April 10, 2009, 5:35 AM, I, as the President of the United States of America, declare a state of war on the Terminator Militia..._"

And so had it began.

At that point in time, he had not yet been exposed to the mutation serum administered to all of the legendary "Mutant Division" of the Terminator Militia. He had still been an unintelligible creature, waiting patiently for his next meal, believing his former owner's cruel treatment was normal. As he stared off into the distant fire, pondering the meaning of innocence, life's greatest illusion, he was alerted by the sound of a sliding glass door from behind, and the stern, but friendly voice of the Commander himself. Another who knew no innocence, having been kidnapped and conscripted into the military at the ripe old age of three.

"What are you doing, Terrias?"

"Nothing."

"Then let me rephrase the question...what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Terrias didn't speak for a few moments, he lowered his head, closing his eyes. Alex stood still behind him, waiting patiently. Finally, the servine spoke, "Innocence..."

"What about it?"

"Do you believe in it?"

Alex stepped forward, standing beside him. The Commander always wore a cold, emotion-less expression, cold-blue eyes staring out from a deeply battle-scarred face. His dark brown hair was long, hanging to his shoulders, and he held a aura of deep sadness and longing, even though he tried to maintain a regal outlook. He wore a black officer's uniform, decorate in bars signifying his many medals earned in battle. Around his right shoulder was a red cloth armband, displaying a black, tribal-looking script eagle, formed from several black lines, arranged to create a simple yet meaningful symbol of power, and now hatred. The Commander leaned against a gold-layered oak cane, what looked like a golden Chinese dragon curled around a wooden branch. The head was the handle, and was tarnished after much use. Though he was only near nineteen, he had seen much more than many would ever see in their entire lives.

The Terminator Militia weren't always hated. Up until January of 2009, they had acted as guardians and protectors of the United States of America, much loved by everyone, and regarded almost as gods. Then the government fell under new leadership, and they found themselves the source of lies and murder. The president, having a long-standing vendetta with them for unknown reasons, had created a secret army that initiated murderous raids overnight, razing homes and killing families, and the innocent militia had been framed.

At first, many refused to believe that their tried and true protectors would suddenly turn against them, but the shit hit the fan when the president himself stepped onto the podium and addressed the militia as being the source of the terror. Still, few believed it, but as time past, the raids grew more violent, and the militia, already outcasted by the initial accusations, slowly began to retreat to their heart, general morale fell. Things grew worse once a five million dollar bounty was placed on the heads of the High Command, the top leaders over the entire militia. Evading assassins, the Terminators had retreated to their capital city, closing themselves off within and severing all ties with the rest of the world.

When allies cried for help, and none came to their aide, morale dropped even further. Those who eternally believed in the good of the militia soon learned to no longer admit it, and many of them 'disappeared' over night, never to be seen again. Eventually, the Terminators, especially the once highly regarded Alpha Company, when they _would _leave the safety of their capital, were the source of spite and ridicule, and the hatred towards them became a full-fledged war when the president, whose evil plans were working, declared war on them. In response to the declaration, Beta Company, commonly known as the "Dragonrider Division", surrounded the northern United States in a wall of dragonfire that became known as the _Fiernes Curtain_. Instantly, areas within a forty mile radius of the wall soon dried and became wastelands, the hellish heat rendering the baked lands uninhabitable. Ever since that day, a largely stalemated war had ensued, before it had finished with the Terminator Militia's successful enacting of _Operation: Armageddon_. It didn't take long, however, for a new aspiring leader to take the reigns and rebuild the disbanded secret army, known as the _Maxia_. When the new leader was discovered to be a former Terminator himself, before betraying and systematically being executed by the Commander, the war reignited with several violent battles, as now there was as much of a thirst for vengeance fueling the violence than just political one-upping and liberal transformation into an immoral, atheistic society.

Even now, with the new leader falling to the blade of the servine, proxy wars still continued, as the president remained in office, and the shunned Alpha Company sought revenge.

Terrias fingered a battered, chipped leaf stone set into the hilt of his blade, and he was brought to the verge of tears as memories flooded his mind. He did well to hide his emotions, and when Alex said, "I'm heading off to bed, don't stay up _too _late," before reentering the darkened building and leaving the servine alone, Terrias allowed the long-suppressed memories to resurface after a long time. Tears flowed silently, catching and collecting in his many scars, few of them actually caused by battle.

Finally gaining the courage to face his past after so long, Terrias opened the floodgates, and allowed himself to become lost that which had long-since past, and he observed, with a neutral view, each hellish experience, and how it shaped his life and where he was now...before allowing himself to become fully engulfed in his memories, a quote that Alex had told him came to mind...

"_Innocence...life's greatest illusion."_

_The Story Begins..._


	2. Chapter I: SBD

_**Book I: Age of Innocence**_

_**Chapter I**_**: Sex, Birth, and Death**

-_**Near**_** Accumula Town, Unova**-

-_18 January 1995_-

-_1610 Hours_-

A young woman walked the streets of Accumula Town, returning home after a day of schooling and training, at her side, her female snivy and male serperior followed her. She was a natural trainer, always won her battles with her friends, and already had the Striaton City, Nacrene City, and Castelia City gym badges. She only had the two Unova grass starters in her team, but she always pampered them, and the bond between her and them was the strongest any trainer had ever seen before. Even Professor Juniper was surprised by how much love they shared. She had first started her journey as a small girl, selecting a male snivy whom she named "Terrias", after the star of one of her favorite shows. She had always had a fascination with snivy and its evolved forms, and had been overjoyed when she turned ten and was allowed to get a Pokemon. Almost immediately, she began a tough, but strong training plan she had been developing for as long as she could remember.

However, despite the many hours of difficult training, she spoiled her Pokemon rotten, and though she had collected a Blitzle, Drilbur, Tepig, a female Pidove, and an Oshawott throughout her long journey, she rarely used them, choosing her starter over any other. While lost in the forest west of Nacrene City, she had run into a female snivy, whom had led her to safety before allowing her to catch it. While battling the Castelia Gym Leader, Burgh, the snivy had evolved into a snivy, and this only made the woman pamper her Pokemon even more.

That day they had spent training on Route 1, and as she returned home, both she and her Pokemon were exhausted but happy. As soon as they got home, she immediately left to the kitchen to prepare supper for her team. Terrias and Flora, her two evolved grass starters, were left out of their pokeballs, and the crawled to the living room, curling up and falling asleep together. The woman peaked outside of the kitchen, smiling as she saw the pair, who had originally absolutely hated each other, sleeping together. Over time, Terrias and Flora had bonded, both on the battlefield and out, and now they were the best of friends. After supper was served, the woman watched a few hours of television before disappearing upstairs and heading to bed.

Once the upstairs door closed shut, Terrias and Flora were awakened from their slumber. They untangled themselves and stretched, deciding to wander aimlessly around their home. However, something about Flora was different, and Terrias noticed. Confused, he glanced over at her with a questioning look. She led him over to a dark room in the building, promising to show him something. He followed, but once they were in the darkest area of the building, Flora laid down in a seductive manner, revealing her sex to him, and the extent of her arousal. Instincts taking over, Terrias revealed himself and began wrapping his serpentine body around hers, like two puzzle pieces, they connected easily, and he gingerly bit down on Flora's neck, holding her still as she instinctively struggled to break free. She started crying out, but he held on firmly until...both were eerily still, making no sound, unmoving except for the occasional spastic twitch. Her face was frozen in a grimace of shock and surprise, his was frozen in what looked like anger. Once his seed was planted in her, he withdrew, uncoiling himself and loosening his grip on her neck as his reproductive organs retreated into his body.

She ran off into a private corner of the building, frantically cleaning his leaking seed and her blood from her pulsating organs where he had penetrated. Oblivious to her complaints and fear, he just wandered back into the bed he shared with her, curling up and falling asleep again. Once she was satisfied, she returned to the room, and once more curled herself up by his side, falling asleep against his warm side against the cold night.

A week later, Flora began undergoing a number of different changes in personality and energy. No longer was she so excited to train, often she stayed back, sleeping away. Her trainer was worried, but passed it off as their exhausting training finally catching up to her, even though Terrias never had any problems and never acted this way before...she just shook her head, effectively shaking off the thoughts, and left her alone to sleep.

A month passed, and still Flora did little else but eat and sleep. She had a voracious appetite, and this worried her trainer. She set up an appointment with Professor Juniper of Nuvema Town, hoping that the professor could tell her why she was acting so differently. Even Nurse Joy, trained in Pokemon ailments, could not tell her what was wrong. As she was about to pick the snivy up, she cried out in pain and began trembling. Alarmed, the trainer ran to Juniper's lab, speeding in with the snivy, "Christine!" the professor said good-naturedly, "How is everything?"

"It's Flora!" Christine replied, "Something's wrong!"

"Now settle down, let me see here..."

As Flora twisted and cried in pain, Juniper began her careful examination. Suddenly, the professor let out a little laugh, and Christine, still worried, frowned, "What's so funny?"

"She's perfectly healthy!"

"What? Then what is..." and then she grew wide-eyed as she watched Flora's swollen, wet reproductive organs start flexing, and a white, smooth object poked out from within. "What the hell?"

Juniper smiled as she gently caught the slippery wet egg, carefully examining it. With the egg removed, Flora was instantly alert and narrowed her eyes at the professor, preparing to attack.

"Now don't worry!" the professor said, "I won't hurt your egg."

After cleaning and drying the egg, she handed it back to the snivy, who grabbed it and hopped off the table, wrapping her tail around Christine's neck, holding the egg close to her chest. "vy...snivy! (_Don't you dare touch _it!)" Flora complained, hissing at them.

"So she was pregnant?"

Apparently your serperior and snivy are more friends than you originally thought? She laughed again, "I'm not surprised, it _is _their mating season."

"When did it happen?"

"Oh, probably late December or early January.

Suddenly, Flora began to glow white, and the two humans shielded their eyes from the light as Flora became a servine.

"Incredible!" Juniper said in awe, "It is always thrilling to watch a Pokemon evolve. Two things, evolution, and reproduction, only occur if the Pokemon is happy with their trainer, I must congratulate you, Christine!"

The trainer was shocked but hugged her servine. Flora spoke in approval before wrapping her tail around the egg and running to her sleeping mate, curling beside him, glaring at the humans.

After a few more exchanged words, they said their goodbyes and Christine led her mated pair out the door and back onto Route 1. They walked along, Christine giving a constant stream of compliments and clearly expressing her joy and excitement at what they accomplished together. Flora and Terrias smiled at each other, nuzzling each other and the egg as they followed closely behind, enjoying the start of their new family.

That night, Christine was in the kitchen, preparing supper. Realizing she had run out of a key ingredient, she peaked out at her two Pokemon, who were still crooning and granting all of their attention towards their egg. "I'll be back," she said with a sigh, "I need to get something at the store. You two take care of each other and the house until I return," and she left the building, locking the door behind her.

Several hours passed, and when she had not returned, the two were confused by her delayed return...and very hungry, but they still cared only about their egg at the moment, and spent the time together.

That next afternoon, she still had not returned. Their hunger was unbearable, and they were becoming worried. Where was she? Why hadn't she fed them yet?

Two days later, there came the sound of voices and the jiggling of the front door lock. Terrias and Flora awoke from their slumber, and were overjoyed when they realized she had finally returned home. They were starving, and they couldn't wait for their delicious meal. However, the door opened, and it wasn't their trainer...it was Professor Juniper, Officer Jenny, and Nurse Joy.

"Where does she keep her Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Somewhere in here..." Officer Jenny said as she searched the other parlor.

Professor Juniper said, "She doesn't keep them in pokeballs, so that should make things somewhat easier."

"Over here!" Nurse Joy said as she entered the parlor where Terrias and Flora sat on their bed in the corner, in the dark, staring at the nurse. The other two who had visited ran into the room, the other Pokemon in tow.

"Oh my! They haven't eaten in days!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, revealing a bag of food and handing it to them. They sniffed at it, confused at to what this strange meal was. Christine had never given them Pokemon food, always home-cooked meals, usually the same as what she herself was having that night.

"Why aren't they eating?" Officer Jenny asked, reaching to pet them.

Flora hissed at her, running and hiding behind her mate, who had a low rumble of a growl deep in his throat.

"Well they are friendly aren't they?" the officer said sarcastically.

"They have an egg," Juniper said, "I'm not surprised. Even if you mean them no harm and they aren't normally like this, they will attack to protect their offspring."

"Well we can't leave them here!"

"I agree," but we need to find another way.

"How will we break it to them that Christine is dead?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if they'll listen to us because we _aren't _their trainer," Professor Juniper sighed, "I can probably take Tepig and Oshawott with me for a new trainer, she hasn't used them much, so they should be to hard to handle for a young trainer. As for the others...they'll have to be released. I don't know of any trainers who can deal with them. No offense, but they received very unique treatment, and most trainers wouldn't have the patience to administer such high-quality care to them."

"So releasing is any better?" Jenny asked.

"Do any of you have the time to pamper them like they need to be? Or know of any trainers in Unova that would teach them with such respect? Besides, we don't run an adoption service, they have to be released."

The other two sighed, but agreed.

Terrias and Flora stayed together as they were transported in the back of a truck and into the wild. They were surrounded by Pokemon who had run into similar situations, where the trainer was unable to take care of them, so they were to be released after being returned to full health. A pignite stepped forward, obviously the leader of the pack, and began to hammer down on the two grass starters. They hissed in return, and were immediately the center of vicious reactions from the others in the group.

The pignite then launched a flamethrower attack at the mated pair. Due to her keen agility, Flora easily evaded the blast, but Terrias, being unable to move as quickly in his legless mass, was not so graceful, and was broadsided. Angry, he retaliated, but the others gained up on him. He fought them off, but they were fueled by a hatred that he didn't have. He had been treated with utmost care and respect, and he could not muster the anger to kill a threat. Flora, holding the egg to her chest, watched as Terrias was surrounded on all sides. She moved in to aide, but Terrias shook his head and told her to flee, to run to safety. He promised that he would be safe, and get back to her when he could.

Trapped by conflicting feelings, Flora didn't know what to do. She stood in place, helpless, unsure of what to do as the group attacked Terrias _en masse_. He held them off...but barely. When several fire types moved in, using powerful fire moves forcefully taught by cruel trainers, Terrias didn't stand a chance. He was hit hard and fast by a constant stream of effective attacks, and he went down. Weak, he stood back up again, biting and stabbing at his enemies, who were much more nimble than he, and could easily dodge the weakened serperior's moves.

He was suddenly hit by a seemingly continuous stream of moves, and even as he collapsed, the crowd still attacked him, using everything they could. Flora watched in worry as they piled onto him, and he was unable to fend them off. She jumped in then, attacking with a the pure rage of a protective mother to defend her mate. The others backed off, and she even managed to kill one of them. Upon the death, they instantly retreated to a corner of the truck, surrendering. Flora ran to her mate. He had been critically wounded, trampled, and beat within an inch of his life. Plus, he was burned badly. But the worse part was a massive, deep gash stretching from his left eye and down to his abdomen. He bled profusely from it, and no matter how hard she tried, Flora failed to stop the blood flow.

Terrias tried to reassure her that she was okay, but when the vehicle stopped in the middle of the forest, and several careless, lazy men opened the back to allow them to exit, she was alarmed that neither of the men seemed to notice that her mate was bleeding badly. However, the two climbed out, and the door was shut, but not before they threw the corpse of the watchog, and then they drove off.

Now alone, Terrias and Flora stayed closed together as they wandered the wilderness, trying to find a way back home. Terrias grew more clumsy in his movements, more slow, and he was growing paler by the second. Flora was concerned, and quickly found a cave which she led her mate into. He collapsed onto the cave floor, leaving Flora to administer to his wounds. Relying on instinct, she managed to gather food for them, and Terrias' strength seemed to return after the meal. They soon fell asleep together, but not before mating again.

Flora awoke, stretching and immediately checking on her sleeping mate. Smiling, she stepped outside to find them food, and when she returned, she was surprised to see Terrias still asleep. "_Hello? Are you awake?_" she nuzzled his head, but it just fell back in place. She nuzzled him again, but he fell back once more.

Confused by why he wasn't waking up, she lifted his head, trying to drag him to wake him up. But when she let go, he just fell back down again. He wasn't moving, and his body was stiff and cold. "_Are you okay_? _Terrias?_"

He wasn't breathing, and then she realized, something was wrong.

"_Terrias? Terrias! Wake up! Wake up, Terrias! Please wake up!_"

She then realized the truth...

He was dead...

Several days passed, and Flora refused to leave her mate's side. She had abandoned hunting in place of staying with her mate, and she now reeked of urine and death. She had lost the will to live. Even the egg didn't cheer her up as much as it did. She had always imagined raising it with her mate...without him...what would she do? What was the purpose of living? A mother and her child did not make a true family. What would she do or say if the child wanted to know what his daddy was like? She then felt her depression worsen at the realization that the child would never know how wonderful and loving his father had been.

Whining, she curled closer to her mate's corpse, seeking shelter against the cold. But this no longer gave her warmth. Her mate's body was as cold as the night, no more did their heat warm her, and no longer would she enjoy his presence, or the way he treated her with such love and respect. She had lost two very special individuals in her life, and now, the egg was all she had left.

She was awaken early by the sound of loud voices. Curious, she stepped outside, clutching the egg, and saw two humans in flak jackets and boonie hats, shooting up at startled pidove with strange tube-like things, and they laughed about the terror. She started to retreat back into the cave when one of the humans said, "Hey Bob! Get a load of this!"

Flora cried out and turned to run, but the man was faster than her, and she instantly felt his iron grip on her neck. She thrashed about, unable to breathe, and the two men just laughed.

"Wanna pet?" the man said.

"Hell yeah I do!" the man called 'Bob' answered. He then brought out a pokeball, then asked, "So...how do I use this thing."

"Give it to me," and the second man grabbed it, pressing a button and throwing it. It bounced off of Flora's head, causing her to turn and run, but she found herself being caught by it. It pulled her in, but she tried to flee, and she cried out when she saw the egg lying on the ground. Quickly, she scooped up the egg as the ball finally sucked her in and closed. The pokeball shook three times...then stilled.


	3. Chapter II: A New Home

_**Chapter II: **_**A New Home**

**-Cartoon City, Montana-**

**-**_14 July 1995_**-**

**-**_0400 Hours_-

Flora was surrounded by darkness. She had no idea where she was, or what was going on, only that she could never recall feeling so alone and frightened. She still clutched her egg, and occasionally she could feel a deep rumbling, as if this endless void she was in could collapse at any moment. As she thought of her old home, she was amazed that her thoughts were projected onto this world. With a simple thought, she was back at home. Although she could recreate her home, she couldn't recreate the figures whom she once lived with, and she was sad at the loss of her mate.

She felt so alone, she wanted to die, to rejoin her mate in the afterlife, even if there was one for her. Until that day arrived, she held onto her egg, the only physical gift left by Terrias. She would guard her child with her life, and she would make sure that the young baby would have as wonderful a life as she had had. She walked to the window of this empty, eerily quiet house, and peeked outside. Like looking through some kind of portal, she could see swirling colors outside adopt the view of some kind of strange building. A bunch of humans were all gathered around tables together, laughing, drinking something from tiny glasses, and smoking. There were tables with green cloth covering them, six holes, and groups of these people were using long wooden sticks to knock colorful, numbered balls into the holes.

She could faintly here some kind of music, known as 'country', and she was saddened at the memory that her owner loved this 'country' music. She could see the man who had kidnapped her. It was like she was in the man's pocket, looking out in front of him. His long, black, leather trench coat was torn and ripped. The man's hair and fancy business clothes were disheveled, and he and a group of what were assumed to be his friends were laughing and cheering as he downed another one of those tiny glasses, slamming the empty cup onto the table, amidst a sea of at least fifty neatly rowed and columned cups similar to that. He raised his hand, yelling, "Bartender! ANOTHER ROUND!" and when the huge, muscular man, clothed in dress slacks, a white, buttoned shirt, and a red vest, who stood behind the counter, apparently Mr. "Bartender", set a glass he was polishing down before giving another glass to each of the men, they all laughed. "Bartender" just shook his head, walking away as he picked up the glass and began to polish it with a dish rag again.

She watched these activities, realizing that she really had nothing else to do. The space she had created for herself out of the void was getting claustrophobic, and she was getting hungry and overwhelmed with loneliness. The man didn't care. Instead, he stumbled around the bar, heavily intoxicated, as he walked to a group of older, blonde women, smoking cigarettes and breathing out through disgusting holes in their necks, wearing long, scruffy red dresses and high heels. He leaned against the pool table, a big smile on his drunken face, and Flora could just barely make out some of what he was saying, "So, what do you say I take you upstairs for a little...'servicing'."

"Honey, I've already been broken and fixed more times than years on yours and my life combined."

"Aw, can't spare one more?"

"Depends on the price."

The man took out a roll of hundreds and said, "Will this do?"

"It just might...throw in a few more and you can have more than one tonight."

He chuckled before laying down a couple of more hundreds. The three women then grabbed him and led him to the back of the bar, opening a door and leading him upstairs. As soon as the door to the central pub closed, darkness filled the small, oak-paneled stairwell, and the music faintly played through the walls. At the top of the stairs, they entered a dingy, rundown hallway, with ugly, stained, green flora carpet and busted, stained, white walls. The four people walked to the back of the room, and Flora could hear the sounds of squeaking bed springs through the walls. _What are they doing_? She thought in her own, servine way, _Jumping on the bed?_ _They all sound like they're having fun._

The door at the far end of the hallway was unlocked by one of the prostitutes, and all four people entered before the door was shut and locked. The room was small, containing only a blanket-less, sheet-less, cheap bed with an old, stained mattress. There was no television, but there was a mini-bar and a few chairs here and there. Once the room was locked, the women who had talked to him walked over to him, undoing his disheveled tie and belt as she stripped him of his clothes. She threw his coat up against the wall, and the world shook violently as Flora's ball fell out of the pocket, rolling to the end of the chair, and granting her a clear view of the bed.

He was now clad only in an undershirt and boxers, and Flora could see a strange, straight object poking out of his pants, between his legs. She was puzzled, wondering if he knew he had something stuck there. The women undressed and began to touch each other between the legs and on the chest, inviting him to join them. The servine didn't understand what they were doing, they were all touchy, and she didn't know why. _Maybe it's just a human thing_. She thought.

All the women then climbed into bed, still touching each other, and now taking turns touching him, especially that weird object on him. He climbed into bed with them, and the thing on him disappeared between the lead woman's legs. With his hands, he was playing with the spots on the other women's legs, and his mouth was between the fourth woman's legs.

_What are they doing now_? Flora thought. _How strange._

After another twenty minutes of these strange behaviors, the group apart, getting dressed again as the man picked up her pokeball, throwing it deep into the pocket of his coat. Now in total darkness, Flora decided just to give up and go to bed, and so she climbed into the poor copy of her old bed, curled up, and fell asleep, dreaming of her mate.

Flora was awakened by the violent shaking of the world. When she sat up, she felt a sense of weightlessness for no apparent reason, and in a flash of red light, she found herself outside of the pokeball, in a dingy, cluttered house that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Pizza boxes, crawling with maggots and fast food wrappers were laying around. Empty beer cans were strewn about, empty cartons of cigarettes as well as cigarette butts added to the clutter, and the house reeked of urine and feces.

The living room composed of a massive, big screen television mounted on the wall, a Nintendo 64 console, a rack full of video tapes, music CDs, and game cartridges. An old, ripped couch was thrown against the wall at a strange angle, and a dirt, newspaper-covered recliner was beside it. The coffee table was made of glass, and surrounded on all sides by two massive kennels, divided by a piece of plywood, painted black. Inside of the cages, various snake Pokemon were glaring hungrily at her, and she became worried. One in particular, an Arbok, tried to grab her by slipping his tail through the bars. The owner yelled something and kicked the cage, causing the snake to recoil inside. He opened one of the kennels, containing various snake Pokemon, all female. The other cage, blocked from their view, was full of males. _At least he separates us_, she thought, _Those males look like they haven't mated in awhile..._

Once she was thrown into the cage, the gate was locked tight, and the man picked up a plastic container, full of kibble. He popped off the lid, grabbing a handful of the food and throwing it between the bars. The other snakes quickly gathered around it, eating it all and leaving none for her. She was hungry, but she didn't like kibble anyway, she preferred the delicious human food her owner used to make her, even though she had a feeling that this man wasn't as caring and spoiling. The snakes fed, he shut off the lights, and Flora could hear his heavy footsteps going upstairs as he climbed into a squeaky bed.

Now alone, Flora crawled to a little corner of the cage, and a female serperior approached her. "If I were you," the snake said, "I would eat the moment he throws it onto the floor. Fight and kill another if you have to, we've all done it. That's the only way you are going to survive."

"Why are you giving me this advice?" Flora asked.

"Because I was new once, and I try to help any new ones he acquires."

"He's always getting new ones?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't there a terrible lot in here?"

"Most die fairly quickly, if not from starvation or his treatment, from being mauled and killed by the others. Make a name for yourself, and a respectable one, else you aren't going to last long here."

"I can't live in this, I have a child..."

The female seemed alarmed, "You do? Where's your mate?"

"He...he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, many of the females in here will not get to know the tender touch of a real male. Any contact we have with the males already here are usually forceful and against our will...that is...if the pervert upstairs doesn't get to us first."

"You mean he..."

"Oh yes. Everyone has had that experience at least once."

"That's...that's disgusting."

"I know, but there is nothing we can do about it, and the government here doesn't care about us. We live in oppression, as does the rest of the city. The only difference is that we are trapped in this cage for the rest of our lives."

"Does he let us out?"

"Sometimes, but only on days he's in a good mood, and he isn't drunk, which is, safe to say, very rarely."

"What will I do about my child?"

"I can't really wish that it is of any particular sex. Females are raped by him, and the males when he decides to bring us together. Males, especially children, are raped by the other, larger males, torn apart by the males, or all of the above. I'd be nicer to wish that the child died before it hatched. Now, I suggest you enjoy tonight's sleep. Once the males find out you are here, and they will, you will be their newest plaything. And once the bastard upstairs wakes and decides he's horny, you'll get to play with him as well. Did he hire prostitutes?"

"What?"

"When you were gone, did he have any women with him?"

"Yes, four."

"Four? Wow, he actually stepped down from how much he _usually _hires. Also, better learn to watch your back at all times, and sleep with your eyes open, it's the only way you are going to survive."

With this said, the female walked to another end of the room, laying down, and falling asleep. Flora tried to get comfortable, but could not, and when she finally did manage to do so, she couldn't sleep. When sleep finally overtook her, the sun had already risen over the horizon.

Flora was awakened by the violent shouting of her new owner, who kicked the cage to ensure they all awoke. He threw in another handful of food before quickly putting on a fresh tuxedo and speeding outside. The serperior who had informed her of living conditions the previous night said, "Oh no...he's late again."

Flora, who was smiling at his misfortune, said, "Why is that bad?"

"Because then he's going to come home, thoroughly pissed off, and he's going to take out his anger on us, beating us within an inch of our lives. The last time he was late for work, five of us were buried out in his backyard, and he wasn't even as late then as he is now. We're in for trouble tonight, I hope you have incredibly high pain tolerance, and an uncanny ability to survive, else I'll be seeing you in Hell."

Around noon, Flora was awakened once more by the sound of cracking. As she quickly shot up, searching around for the source of the sound, she was alarmed to realize that the cracking was beneath her, and that she could feel hard little pieces digging into her torso. Sitting up and looking down, she saw a massive hole in the egg, and a little maroon eye poked out, looking around eagerly. Overjoyed that her child was hatching, she nuzzled the egg and it fell to its side as pieces of the shell morphed and broke apart. Finally, the entire shell shattered, and a tiny snivy, covered in red fluid, spilled out, crying out in surprise and unhappiness. Flora helped it to its feet, and she saw a tiny red object poking out of its belly...it was male.

As soon as she saw it, it disappeared within a little slit in his body, and he sat down clumsily, looking around with eyes bugged out. When he spotted his mother, he stumbled over to her, and Flora wrapped her body around the infant, licking it clean and pressing her body against it, allowing her body heat to warm him. "So, it hatched?" the serperior said, looking at Flora with one ruby eye, still curled in a ball.

"Did he wake you?"

"The sound of a hatching egg is unmistakeable, let's just hope that the males behind us slept through it. I would try to hide the infant from both Bob, and the other males. A few of us females are more forgiving, natural motherly instinct. Who knows? Perhaps the fact that you have a baby will save the alpha females from raping you out of initiation."

"Wh...what?"

"Yes. You heard me right. So, what are you going to name him?"

Flora thought about it for a moment before saying, "Terrias."

"Terrias?"

"Yes."

"An unusual name."

"His father's."

"Oh...how sweet, and heartbreaking at the same time. Perhaps mine will finally have a playmate."

"What!?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"You have a child?"

"Aye, a female, too."

"How?"

"I mated shortly before I was kidnapped a little over a year ago. I laid her egg a few months later, and she hatched a few months after that. Bob does not know about her, which is good, and the other females are taking care of her while Bob has his way with me."

"Oh...what's her name?"

"Aria."

"Aria?"

"Aye, and I forgot to ask, what is _your _name? Mine is Alice."

"Flora."

"Hm..many plant-based names, I assume you were not wild."

"No, my trainer was very loving of us...treating us with utmost care."

"So how did you end up in Bob's hands?"

"Somehow, my trainer died one day, and we were set to be released."

"And you were unlucky enough to be caught by Bob during one of his hunting expeditions?"

"Yeah...I guess..."

"I'm sorry. I don't wish this fate on anybody. But, I do have one request..."

"What?"

"I know I won't survive for very much longer. Rarely do Bob's pets live past a year, except for the Alpha females and the males. When I die, and it's not an 'if' it's a 'when', please, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Help my Aria escape, I don't want her to suffer from this fate. She's innocent, she doesn't deserve it. I pray that your Terrias can escape as well. They are too innocent to have to endure this for the rest of their lives."

"You won't die before we're free."

"Yes, I will, and I have reason to believe that so will you. You will die here, just like everyone else. Tis one of the reasons why I keep Aria a secret, and why you should keep Terrias secret. If Bob does not know of their existence, they have a greater chance of outliving this torment, even escaping, without his knowledge."

"Thank you...and I will..."

"I will be eternally grateful if you did."

"I do have one more question..."

"Yes?"

"What happened to you and your mate? How did you get kidnapped? And where _is _your mate?"

Alice smiled sadly, "Perhaps I will tell you someday...but not today. Rest easy, Flora, and believe in your freedom. Believe...and it will be so. I just wish that someone could have told me that before. Now, I know I won't live. But you...you still have a chance. I already know you will outlive me," with this final comment said, Alice curled up into a tight ball, and fell asleep again.

Flora laid down in her little corner, and the young hatchling pattered against her belly, finding a nipple and beginning to suckle. Flora smiled, wrapping her tail tighter around him, and falling asleep, curling around him and placing her head over the top of the hole, leaving just large enough space so he could breathe, but not enough that he wouldn't be noticed. Feeling at peace by the pleasure of being suckled, as well as the barely audible drinking noises of her baby, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
